


Did You Know? Aura's Unexpected Reveal

by ShiroWPhoenix



Series: 'Did You Know?' DMMD The Daughters [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: A fanfic of the american family, Gen, I've been dying to write this one lol, M/M, OCs and OOC Charas warning, To be honest, featuring Aura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: Did you know?Actually there's a story as to why Aura's coil is an earring.Warnings for OCs and OOC Charas, don't know if it's as disturbing as Akina's and Azris' though. A long one shot that ended up many reveals.





	Did You Know? Aura's Unexpected Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> ....Okay, I might have been dying, to write this one out. It's just- it's Aura, okay?  
> I actually in a conflict myself as to who to do first; Aura or Aria. But then I thought that, Aria got a sneak peek of her childhood in Clear's bday fanfic, soooo Aura it is.  
> There's not much to say, but, hope ya enjoyed this one~

**.**

**.**

Did you know?

Actually there's a story as to why Aura's coil is an earring.

And, _only_ left earring.

**.**

It all happened, in the middle of the season start to welcome autumn. When Aoba and Mink are just in the middle of firewood gathering just as usual. Both of them managed to notice thanks for Mink, smell something odd in the air. Upon turning his head, his golden eyes laid on a petite body lay face first to the ground, the dark brown wavy locks almost blend with the brown-y scenery around her, the same could be said for her ragged pale clothes and the blood that start to dry off on the ground.

Aoba noticed a second later when he noticed his love of life is frozen right next to him. "What's wrong, Min-" following his gaze, Aoba barely able to suppress his horrified gasp from escaping. "M-Mink, is that-"

"...I'm not sure." is Mink's hesitant answer, gently put down the firewood they managed to gather just now and approached the unmoved little body, with Aoba watched cautiously behind him, Ren by his side and Huracan still perched on Mink's board shoulder. Kneeling next to the body, the man gently brush the messy wavy locks away from the face, let him inspect further. He is met with a pair of soulless amber eyes, her little head drenched with blood from her temple, left ear, and her nose. Her face is covered with ugly bruises, and so is her whole body, when Mink took a glance. Bent down, Mink strained his ears as his fingertips gently press at the pulse at her neck and wrist. The dark haired man unconsciously let a soft sigh when he caught the faint sound of breathing from her and the faint beating from her pulse. But even though she's alive right now, she probably won't last long from the looks of it if it stays like this.

"..."

Gently, and carefully, Mink brought her up to his arms, make sure to avoid the probably the sorest spot. But, he couldn't be sure himself since the child barely respond or moving, except for her lungs. It's as if she had accept her Fate to be embraced by the Death's arms.

"Mink? How is she?" Aoba asked, tentatively approached them as his hazel eyes flashed with worry. The larger man turned his head to him, then explained as he gestured his head towards the child in his arms that looked barely past two. "...She's alive, but she's at her limit." he explained shortly, and Aoba instantly knew what he meant with 'at her limit'. The blue haired man couldn't help but felt horrified. If it stay as it is, this child will die soon. He couldn't believe it; she is way too young to meet with Death so soon. So he hastily looked at his lover, pleading. "Is there nothing we can do for her, Mink?"

In the first place, there's no way Aoba would have a heart to leave her like this. A child, too young, hurt, and so close to her death. Mink directed his golden eyes towards the little bundle in his arms, thinking.

...For now, there's only one thing that they could do.

"...Let's go back for now." Mink suggested, drawing a surprised look on Aoba's face. "There's one thing that we could do, although, it won't be that much." he elaborated, already stepped towards where their cabin is. Aoba is a second away behind him after hurriedly gathered up the firewood they had dropped earlier. "We still need to bring her to a doctor nonetheless."

"M-Mink, then-!" Aoba gasped out, his hazel eyes stared at him in disbelieve and in awe at the same time. The man didn't reply him, instead he moved faster towards their cottage. Couldn't help the smile on his face, Aoba hurried up as well, their allmates are not far behind.

**.**

_Cold... is all, that she knew, ever since as long as she remembered._

_She had no memories of her parents, nor she knew that she ever had one. When she looked at the happy faces of the naive children that being directed to their parents make her think._

_How annoying, that is._

**.**

Slowly, but surely, she slowly came to her senses of reality.

Her eyelids moved weakly, her amber eyes found herself staring at a wooden ceiling right above her head-

-....Wooden ceiling...?

When that word and the scenery slowly progress in her mind, her immediate respond is quickly get up, in her mind is to escape as soon as she can. But, she didn't expected the sharp pain all over her body, make her grounds her teeth together as she hissed in pain, now couldn't move due to it. Huffing heavily as she tried to distract herself, her amber eyes took a look at her surrounding. She's on a bed, that's for sure. Warm and comfy. There's no any kind of restraint on her, other than harmless blanket. Upon a look on herself, she noted that her tattered clothes already changed to something else that is far nicer than that (but way too big), and she felt much more cleaner and fresher than she ever been. She is also covered with bandages, neat and tidy, and almost completely, right at the places where she got heavily beat up last time-

_**BA-THUMP** _

...Last time.

At the memory of it make her a little solemn, her face harden as her amber eyes had mixed emotions in them. But she decided to ignore it, and proceed to escape-

Her body instantly froze when she heard approaching footsteps right outside the door. She could felt how cold sweat start to cover her body and panic slowly take over her whole being. To get out from the bed and hide is seemed like an out of question option; her body still aching painfully and she doubts that she could hide into a blind spot in time with her current condition. So her only option is to quickly fix her position and pretend to still asleep just like she is few seconds ago-

"... _Don't bother_."

"--?!!!"

Turning around too fast, she had to hold in the dizziness due to her reckless move, blinks her amber eyes repeatedly to regain her focus. Just then she noticed a man sit at the left corner, which actually make her flabbergasted because how come, she didn't notice, a man _that_ big, at the corner of the room that didn't even that dark in the first place. A fear zapped down her spine, felt how the colors in her face flushed down in instant. Hurry... She had to leave...

But, because she's too focused to scoot away, she didn't look at where her hand landed. It's still on the bed, yes, but too far to the edge. And then the inevitable comes; she fell with her back met the floor harshly, creating a loud 'thud' that Mink know Aoba would heard from outside. True what he predicts; before he even managed to stand up from his seat, the door already being barged open, revealed his love of life.

" _I heard a loud noise, what happened?_ " the blue haired man asked in alarm, a worried frown on his face as his hazel eyes takes in the scene before him. Immediately noticed the girl on the floor with a deep frown from trying to hold back her pained groan from escaping her lips, Aoba's immediate reaction is to hurriedly went to her side, gently helped her. " _Are you alright? Here, let me help._ " he offered, gently carried her and set her back to the bed. That's when his attention is to his dear lover, glaring accusingly at the approaching larger man. "How come you didn't help her, Mink?" (From here, _Aa_ is 'English' while Aa is 'Japanese'. They're using 'English' because she looks like an American and can't speak Japanese)

"She panicked when she sees me. That's how she fell." the man explained, a thin apologetic smile is on his face as Aoba pouted. He then returned his attention towards the girl they just saved. Already recovered from the momentary pain from falling to the floor earlier, he is looking back at the hostile and fearful look inside those amber orbs. " _...Don't move too much. Your body hasn't recovered yet_." he scolded her straightforwardly, noticed how her whole body tensed up instantly and she looked more than ready to bolt from this place. But that, if she could, with her current condition.

" _That's right_." Aoba backed up, suddenly remembered something that needs in care first. " _Doctor said that your wounds almost too deep, and two-three of your rib bones managed to get fractured. You also suffered malnutrition and dehydration, so it would be the best for you to not move around and rest up. And besides, the bruises that you got probably will hurt a lot if you do, so just stay still, okay?_ " he explained, although judging the look from her face, the child didn't understand anything that he said. The blue haired man gently brought the blanket over her, but stopped when she couldn't stop wincing at every single movement that he did with a wary and scared look on her face. " _What's wrong?_ " he asked, looked at her worriedly due to her oversensitive reaction. She didn't stay anything, too comfortable to leave her silence as she tried to scoot away although she knew that wouldn't help her too much.

Escaping is out of the question now. Her body felt too hurt to move, and even if she able to, getting past these two will be proven a hard challenge. If she managed to get past one, the other will catch up soon after. At this point, she couldn't help but felt the frustration start to build up inside her. There's really nothing she could do to escape; all that is left for her is to be bedridden as long as they let her. This feeling of vulnerability.... she hates it. It makes her felt like death is much more better than had to handle this feeling of being so... helpless...

...Not that she could do much in the beginning anyway. With that thought finally struck inside her mind, she gives in, barely care of what they'll do to her after fully realized what she's capable to do now, or more precisely, the lack of it.

Seeing her turned docile out of blue suddenly, Aoba throw a confused look on Mink. There's no need for him to tell him the question that is swimming in his eyes. Mink looked back at the girl again. Although she still put her guard up, she really looked in utter defeat, which actually, didn't the one that they looked for. Judging her earlier reaction, Mink only could concluded that this girl, must be in trauma, of people's gestures, and of people's presence. Deeply, and rooted too long inside her. There's no mistaking it; the tells are too obvious. Before they followed the doctor's instruction to make her rest as much as she can and help feed her, they need to deal with her trust issue first. "... _I'll go get some water_ _and food_." he offered, gaining a rather surprised look from Aoba's face. Leaned closer, Mink whispered right next to his ear. "Try to make a conversation with her, Aoba. Just anything will do."

At that, Aoba frowned, shoot him a doubtful look on his face. "Just that? Are you sure?" he whispered back, received an encouraging pat from the older man, their eyes clashed together as Aoba tilted his head towards him.

"...Yes." is his answer, placed a kiss on his temple before left the room, leaving both Aoba and the girl alone.

Sighs softly, Aoba proceed to drag the nearest chair at her right and situated himself next to the bed. He could see how those amber eyes followed him in his every move. it actually make him felt uneasy, being stared at. But then, he had to try, somehow. There's must be a reason why Mink told him to do that; talk, to her. Make her open up enough to at least know that they are not bad guys here. If not, there's no way she would touch her water and food, and he bet that forcing her will only make it worse. Although, he had to admit, it's much more easier to say it than had it done. She won't stop sending him a hard look, which make him nervous. But, he knew he had to try. Just anything... will really do, right...?

" _Er, how- did your body feel right now?_ " he asked, cautiously, his hazel eyes takes in her every reaction as he sends her a bitter smile. " _The doctor said that, other than cuts, you also got beatings, and well..._ " he paused awkwardly, revert his eyes away from her before closed them with his sheepish smile, didn't see how that stunned the child on the bed. " _I bet, falling off earlier just make them worse right? So, how did you feel? Any places hurt too much?_ "

"..."

She, didn't know what to say to that. Before she knew it, she could felt how her muscles relaxed, had to hold back when the pain suddenly spread out but just for a moment before it dulled again. The girl makes herself comfy, as comfy as her painful body could get at the moment. She still yet to reply the man, even though her wariness on him had lessened. Just a tad, though. Seeing that her defense had lessened a bit, make him felt like that, maybe, speaking so honestly, will really works. But then seeing how her forehead frowns a little had him worried. " _What's wrong? As I thought, it really had worsen?_ " he murmured, then the blue haired man turned around and looking for something right at the nightstand next to the bed. The girl keep staring intensely, still wary of his next move.

" _When we get you to the doctor earlier, he gave us a few sets of medicines._ " Aoba explained, although she didn't asked to. He just keep talking, keep trying to make a conversation with her, well, a proper one not an one-sided one. " _If I remembered, one of them are painkillers. The other ones are pills for your malnutrition and dehydration, and a lotion to help your bruises healed better._ " Taking out a bag from inside the drawer, Aoba placed it on the nightstand, and looked for the said painkillers he talked about. " _Ah, but, the doctor said you only can eat it after you had some meal..._ " he murmured, smiled at her sheepishly at that fact. " _I guess, you need to wait for a while before you could eat your medicine..._ "

"...." the girl keeps on with her silence, the stare that he got from those amber eyes unnerved him unpleasantly. He know that Mink had noticed something that he himself haven't figured out yet, so if he wants to find out, he had to ask his love of life for that one. But first, getting this girl talk to him is the top priority. Wait, now that he noticed... "... _That's right, I haven't know your name yet_." he mumbled out, turned to look straight at those judging amber orbs. " _I'm Aoba. Seragaki Aoba. And the big man earlier is Mink_." he introduced, himself and Mink for his behalf. " _What's your name?_ "

Ah, there, he noticed it. The girl's reluctance is showing; her eyebrows frowns deeply with mixed emotions swim in her eyes, she bites her lower lips nervously, and she looked down in a rather shy or ashamed gesture. Her fingers clench tightly until her knuckles turned white, crumple the blanket she's holding when she did. Seeing those, Aoba quickly took back what he said, thinking that he might have stepped into a landmine. " _B-but it's okay if you didn't want to tell me, though!_ "

The girl looked back at him, saw how he flustered and then tried to direct the conversation to something else. As far as she sees it, this man, didn't look like a bad person at all, although honestly she still couldn't make really sure of it. But, maybe.... Just a bit...

As he rambled off and sprouting some nonsense that she couldn't even make comprehend of, she decided to cut him off while forcing her sore throat to talk. And, to be honest, the way her voice sounded right now make her cringes painfully. Is this really her voice? Or is it just a toll for not speaking and not have anything to relieve her thirst for a lot while?

" _..._. _I... don't, have... one..._ "

Stunned, the blue haired man turned his head towards the girl, his hazel eyes clashed with her amber ones. He just couldn't believe of what he just heard. Did she... finally talked to him...? " _You... didn't have one?_ "

Paused for a while, she looked like between regretting that decision or not. But then, thankfully she decided on the latter, as she simply nods her head at him, confirming his hesitant question. That baffled him a little, actually. " _Did your parents didn't give you one?_ " he decided to ask, and regretted it instantly when her face wrapped in a weird way when he mentioned it. " _O-oh, did I just say something bad? I'm sorry-_ "

Aoba is cut off once again, when she shook her head softly. She looked away, half of her face is being covered by her messy wavy dark brown hair that if he observed carefully, had black tips that almost blended with her dark hair. They actually had it trimmed when they cleaned her up from all the dirt and dried bloods, but it seemed it need a little more work to tame her hair down. She still yet to answer him, which make him wondered if he really stepped into the cross line this time. It's during this moment that there's a light knock on the door, before Mink entered. A tray of simple porridge and water in one hand.

His golden eyes examined both of them. It seemed like the atmosphere is still awkward but there's something different about it compared to before. All that he could guess is Aoba probably just touched a sore spot accidentally. The man just hopes that it won't hinder them from feeding her properly, although he probably had hoped too much at this point. Mink went to Aoba's side, to the girl's right side as he place the tray of food on the nightstand, let Aoba do all the talks.

" _A-ah, that's right! You must've been hungry, right?_ " he started, feel really glad that his love of life is here. " _The doctor said that you can't eat anything heavy just yet, so we could only give you simple porridge and maybe some cereal. Sorry about it_." he explained with an apologetic grin on his face as he took the glass that Mink handed to him. " _But once you recovered properly from your malnutrition and dehydration, you'll be able to eat other foods._ " he ended, a large smile on his face as his hazel eyes closed with it. Aoba then carefully handed the cup of glass to her, which she took reluctantly.

"-! Uwa-" Aoba unconsciously shrieked when the glass start to slip from her grip, managed to prevent the disaster just in time. "Hahh, it's a safe..." Aoba breathed out in relief, then help her held the cup. " _Here..._ " and that's when he noticed that there's a lack of strength in her hands, the reason why she couldn't hold it properly earlier. "Aah, this won't do..." he murmured, looked up at Mink worriedly. The man of course noticed his concern, and wordlessly handed him the spoon that supposed to be for the porridge. Thanked him quietly, Aoba took the glass from the girl's hand, and spooned out the water. " _Is it okay for me to feed you with the water?_ "

The girl gave him a quiet stare, and then after considering it, she gives him a nod, her amber eyes watched as his face brighten up at that. Opening her mouth obediently, she accepted the first spoon of water, gulping it down and sighed in relief at how it helped relief her thirst that she had for so long. Without any word she opened her mouth again, let the blue haired man slowly gave her water through the spoon. Sometimes, the water would spill from the corner of her mouth, and he would gently wipe it of before continuing again, know that she needs this. The large man still quietly stood behind him, watched them with a soft glow in those sharp golden eyes.

Aoba stopped when the water is already halfway through, gave her a smile as he placed it on the nightstand. " _How do you feel? Better?_ " he asked. The smile on his face grew wider when she nods. Although she still didn't talk much, but at least responding to his words with gestures are better than not responding properly at all. " _Do you think you're okay with porridge next?_ " he asked once again, gentle and careful as he did. After all this, there's no way he wanted to mess up and scared the kid, and then eventually lead them to be helpless to help her.

Feeding her with the porridge is a slow process. Aoba had to make sure that the porridge that he just spooned for her isn't too hot for her to eat, so he would slowly blow the hot air gently before bring it to her mouth. At the first bite, the blue haired man almost got a heart attack when suddenly, a tear escaped her face as she chewed. When he asked her if she's alright or if the porridge is still too hot, she just simply shook her head slowly at that, bowed her head to hide her face as she chewed slowly. Aoba could only slowly wipe her tears away as she continued to eat, wordlessly accepting the spoonful of porridge with her tears barely stopped. After some time, finally she finished up her porridge, her tears only left traces on her face as she swallowed the last bite. The man couldn't help the soft smile on his face, seeing those amber eyes had a spark of life now, reached up to gently wipe off any traces left on her cheeks. " _Is it good?_ "

The child only wordlessly nodded, but Aoba felt happy still the same.

Mink had been the silent spectator the whole time, his golden eyes watched as Aoba slowly helped her drink her water straight from her cup after popping in some pills that she needs to recover. He could see how she slowly opened up to Aoba, accepting his sincerity in helping her feel better, although she still looked uncertain and reluctant. But at least she accepts the food and water willingly, and that is more than enough. The man actually had a suspicious about her, but that could wait.

As Aoba placed the now empty glass on the tray, he then urged the child to fall back sleep again. She obeyed him, didn't do anything to against it. Her amber eyes watched as the blue haired man brought up the covers right to her chin, his hazel eyes still showing the gentle kindness as he smiled at her, caressed her wavy hair gently. " _Have a good rest now. You need it._ "

She barely against that idea, lulled into sleep almost instantly now that she's full and content for the first time after a while.

**.**

"...Traumatic events?"

Mink could only silently nod at that, sips on his tea. Both of them had long left the room where the child rested in, situated themselves in the living room to discuss of what to do with their recent discovery. "...Probably, it from before she meets us." he concluded, placed his half finished tea back to the coffee table before them. "Either it came from her parents, or from the people around her."

Aoba seemed to ponder about this for a while, frowning as he took in that news. "...I, guess... that makes sense..." he mumbled, let his head fell to Mink's shoulder as the man leaned against the couch they're sitting on. "That's, so depressing... I mean, who would in their right mind do such a thing?" he complained, his hands raised up as if want to emphasize his points.

The larger man didn't say anything, rubbed his love's shoulder comfortingly. His golden eyes never left the dancing fire at the fireplace, flickering as if licking the air lazily. "...It can't be helped. Right now, all that we can do is comfort her endlessly, make sure that she felt safe." he told him, and watched from the corner of his eyes the movement of Aoba's chest as he inhales, the breathed out slowly, nodding to his words.

"....Yeah." he mumbled, then tilted his head up, let his hazel eyes met with those golden ones. It didn't take long for Mink to give him what he wants, bending down to give his lips a soft kiss. Aoba couldn't help the small moan at the back of his throat as he kissed him back, one hand reached out to gently cup his cheek as Mink deepen the kiss, before breaking away with a last small peck on his reddened lips. Mink let Aoba cuddled comfortably on him, hugging his shoulders as he pulled him closer. It was when they fell into a comfortable silence for some time that Aoba brought it up out of blue.

"Should we... tell her? About us?" that gained him a bewildered look from his love of life, which make him couldn't help but pouted a little with pink dust start to color his pale cheeks. "I mean, maybe as an early warning?" he explained shyly, couldn't barely looked at Mink properly because he had a feeling that there's amusement curled across his face right now. He knew he's the one that asked it first, but still...

"...I don't see why not." Mink answered, placed a soft kiss on his temple as he brought Aoba to his lap, comfort him. "...However, I can't guarantee how she'll respond to that."

At that, Aoba let out a soft chuckle, let himself basked in Mink's warmth and his calming cinnamon scent surrounded him as he hugged him back. "Well, she won't be the first, and surely won't be the last."

It's Mink's turn to chuckle at that, a soft smile stretched on his face, being comfortable and content with their position right now.

"...Agree."

**.**

When Aoba came back for give her breakfast, he's surprised to see her still sound asleep. Perhaps she's really had worn out, and the doctor said that the more she properly rest up, the better she would recover. But, regular meals are the most necessary thing that she needs right now. So, carefully sets the tray on the nightstand, Aoba took the seat next to the bed, watched as she hasn't yet to wake up. Reaching out, the blue haired man reconsidered to gently shook her awake. " _Hey, wake up. Breakfast is-_!!!"

Suddenly, Aoba felt a stingy pain at his hand, and before he knew it, the girl is already full awake, her amber eyes looked like they're about to pop out from her sockets with her hands poised before her. At the look of the streak of fear in those unfocused orbs, Aoba already have an idea or two of what is running inside her mind right now.

" _W-wait, hey-_ " he tried to reach out again, but her stance only get tenser, and she seemed even more alert than before. Her breathing also got worsen, which make him even more panicked. " _Hey, it's okay, it's okay! It's just me!_ " he tried again, this time only with words, raised his hands in front of him in defense. " _I won't hurt you, it's okay._ "

He watched as she blinks rapidly for some time, her breathing still heavy but her amber eyes started to regain focus. When she looked at his face after she managed to snap out from whatever stance she's in, she relaxed instantly, slumped against the bed as she finally managed to control her breathing better. At that, Aoba first instinct is to quickly catch her before she could accidentally knocked her head against the wall, which he did. It was when he carefully sit her properly on the bed that he realized what he had just done, quickly took back his hands and poised in defensive stance again before him as he apologized instantly. " _O-oh, sorry! You probably didn't like being touche-_ "

Aoba is cut off when she shook her head gently at that, showed him that she actually didn't mind if it's him. She then parts her mouth, speaking in a slight raspy voice because she just wake up. " _...What's wrong_?" At that moment, Aoba noticed how her voice had a slight huskiness that usually didn't belong to a kid at her age, although he knew that it probably because of how dry her throat is right now.

" _Ah, I brought breakfast_." he answered her, gestured to where a bowl of cereal and glass of water already waiting, along with the medicines. " _Do you have a good night sleep?_ " the blue haired man asked, reached for the water first. The child didn't say anything or any kind of respond, although her face morphed into a complicated expression that Aoba couldn't comprehend. So, that means it's a 'no' then? "... _Want to talk about it?_ "

Ah, Aoba could pick up how her face twisted into uncertainty, then shook her head at that. " _I see..._ " he mumbled, then gave her a reassuring smile as she hesitantly looked back at him. " _Well that can't be helped, then. Everyone had their own paces, after all._ " the blue haired man then held out the glass of water that he hold carefully in his hands, gestured to it. " _Water first before cereal?_ " he offered, still give her a smile.

"..." she can't help but rendered speechless. She couldn't comprehend at how this person could still smile at her, even right now. She, really had no idea, how could a person like this able to still exist in this cold, cruel world. The world that had too many thorns no matter how much one tried to outrun. She, already had learnt that in the most harshest way when she had to struggle for her life at the edge of the streets, at the corner of the alleys. So right now, she couldn't comprehend, how, this person, still exist in this kind of world...? The world that make her want to end her life for countless times now, the world that forced her to take lives to keep on surviving...

"...!"

Steeled herself, she forced her emotions to not show through her, finally giving him a respond with a nod of her head. Watched how his smile grew softer, she actually had to fight back the building hotness in her eyes as she tried to take a hold on the glass, let the water run down her throat as she quenched her thirst.

...Too bad it didn't washed the dark feelings that reside at the corner of her heart as well.

**.**

Aoba sighs in relief when she finished her cereal like a good girl, and didn't know how to react when he watched her barely flinch when she took in the pills in her mouth and drank it down. Until now Aoba barely could keep himself from cringes at the unpleasant taste, so how the hell did she does it? " _I had to work after this. Mink will look after you at lunch._ " he told her as he collected the dirty dishes. Aoba couldn't help the bitter smile on his face when her face visibly hardened. She might trust Aoba, but Mink is another different case. " _Don't worry, he's not a bad guy, I assured you._ " he said, but then a little surprised when she gave him a judging look with a raised eyebrow. When he saw her parts her mouth once again, he already dreaded of what she's going to ask.

" _...How could you be so sure...?_ " she ask, frowns when suddenly he looks flustered, barely couldn't look at her properly as he thinks of the appropriate answer for her. Why is it so hard to answer what supposed to be a simple question? Or, actually.... there's more to it more than she thought it is?

" _Well, you see..._ " Aoba started, couldn't help the nervousness that wracked through his whole spine. He knew he's the one that talked about it first with Mink last night but... he didn't expected to grow cold feet when he's about to execute it. He decided to man up in the end, though, and spill the beans already. " _Both of us, are, kind of a... 'thing'._ "

At that, the girl couldn't help but blinks in shock, her amber eyes widened as she immediately understand what he mean with that. He barely tried to hide it as he looked away with his face turns red in embarrassment from admitting it to her. So that's it... It's because both of them are a couple... because they are lovers...

" _....Is it even okay for you to open up to me about that...?_ " she asked, carefully as she tilts her head at him. " _...You wouldn't know if I decided to spread bad rumor about you and him..._ "

Hearing that, Aoba turned around to look back at her, his hazel eyes met with her amber orbs instantly. After staring into them like he's searching for something, he opened his mouth, decided to ask instead. ".... _Are you going to?_ " when he saw her shook her head at that, a smile rose on his face with a silent sigh escaped his lips. " _Then, I have no reason to think like that, ain't I right?_ " Aoba couldn't help a small chuckle escaped his lips when she looked like a reindeer in a spotlight, then looked away, ashamed for asking that in the first place. Feel bad for her, Aoba reached out, and gently pats her head, which make her almost snapped her head towards him with how she turned her head. " _Well, I know in the first place that you're a good girl, so I know you wouldn't do such things like that._ "

She, couldn't stop at how she frozen on her place when she heard that, felt how that warm hand caress her wavy tresses gently. Tighten her jaw, she could only nods, let him pet her head to his heart's content as she tried to keep her tears in check. Her little fingers tightened into a fist, wrinkled her blanket that is in her grasps.

She... Really couldn't get it...

**.**

Just like he said, he left, for work, and will be back by evening. Meanwhile, the man called 'Mink' will take care of her during his absence. She actually have doubts, probably because she barely interacts much with him in the first place. But, if he is really the lover, then, she probably will try. Although, she felt like that nothing much would happen. Or so she thought.

Slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her amber eyes watched as her little legs dangle in the air. She literally flinch at the visible scars that covered her legs, and also her whole body. These are the scars that she got from the constant fights for survival that she had, some bruises even still last to this day although it already months away. Her way of living for these two years are too rough, to the point that she felt too overwhelmed by the kindness that is showed to here in these two days. Sucked in a sharp breathe, she tightened her resolve and start to let the gravity drags her to the floor. She could stood up just fine, as far as she concerned. She tried walked a few steps, had no problem although she had to focus on her balancing. It seemed like she's too weak to do a long walk right now, so getting out of here is out of question-

"... _What are you doing?_ "

"-?!!!"

Whirled around, her amber eyes widened in shock when she caught the sight of the large man standing right before her. But when she tried to take a step back, her legs accidentally tangled with each other, and she fell hard to the ground, hissing in pain.

Mink instantly went over to her, carefully carried her in his arms and set her back to the bed. The man make her sit on the edge, then carefully checked her body as he examined her face. When she frowns too deep and even let out a hiss, the man then reached for the cardboard and took out a handmade lotion from it. Dipped his fingertips lightly into that after take off the lid, Mink then lightly apply it to where she felt pain for the most, went under the oversized cloth that they got for her as temporary pajama. He could felt how her tiny body shuddered from the cold temperature of the lotion, but he put that aside for now, focusing to cover the pained area as much as he could. Mink took his hand back when he finished, his golden eyes examined how her whole body relaxed and her facial expression got softened. " _...Better now?_ "

She could only nods, eyed him reluctantly from under her eyelashes. ".... _Thank you_." she said quietly and looked a little ashamed, her sound almost faint as it being carried away by the wind. Albeit surprise, Mink could only responded her with an acknowledge hum and a short nod, all while kept the lotion jar back to where it is. The man then looked back at her, stared at her quietly as she barely lift up her head. "... _You still haven't answered my question._ "

"... _What question?_ " she shot back, lifted her head slightly to look at him. She could felt the cold sweat start to drench her nape. There's actually no need to ask in the first place; she already have a good idea of what he's asked, and what he mean. And from the slight change in those golden eyes, she knew that he didn't buy her poor act of playing dumb. She felt really busted right now, and her body grew colder in every seconds that have passed by, and she barely could stop her body from shaking.

Noticing all of that, Mink couldn't help but sighs quietly, watched as her fragile body flinched just by it. "... _Whatever your reason is, don't overwork your body until you properly recovered._ " he scolds, stood up as those amber eyes looked at him in shock. " _Otherwise, you'll make that person worried about you._ "

The way she frozen when he said that barely missed by him. She instantly had a complicated expression on her face as she looked away, and she looked like she won't speak anymore further either. Know that there's nothing much that he could do, Mink started to walk away and reaching for the door knob so he could start prepare the lunch-

" _...That... Is the reason why in the first place._ "

"-?!!!"

Slowly turning around, Mink saw that the girl still barely moved from her place, but he could see how her face seemed so... forlorn.

" _...More like, he is the reason._ " she corrected. There's something inside her eyes that make Mink didn't commented on her instantly, simply waited for her to continue because she had a faraway look in her eyes, barely focused to reality. Instead, the man decided to walk back in, and returned to the seat that is situated right next to the bed, and waited. Turns out, he didn't need to wait for too long.

" _...I, too used to the dark side of the world. The side that full of ignorance, the side that full of hardship, the side that full of unforgiving coldness. I have been endured those for two years now, surviving alone while had to bear with all the pain I receive and experience. At that time, I feel like I'm on my limit, and already accept my Fate to die that way; alone, cold, and so short._ "

"...." Mink couldn't help his facial muscle to tighten when he heard that. But still he said nothing and let her continue, otherwise there won't be a second chance for this.

" _...But, it all changed when I woke up. I was greeted with warmth that I never seen, and felt before._ " she then directed her amber eyes to her hand, directed an empty stare at her palm, or, to the part where the bandage wrapped around it. " _...It's overwhelming, and it outdone me. I felt like... I didn't deserved it. No, I really didn't think I deserved it; the kindness, the warmth, the help, the healing... I, don't. Especially when these hands had killed people only for my own survival._ "

He could see how those amber eyes hardened, and her face pulled into a deep frown as if she's in great hurt, her jaw tensed tightly as she grounds her teeth together. " _...These hands that had been spilled with blood.... will never..._ "

That's right. These hands, these small hands, these tiny hands, had blood spilled over it. How could these hands, these soiled hands, could accept such pure warmth...? As far as she concerned, she never done any right in these two years. The dream she had earlier didn't quite help; instead, it painfully reminded her about all the crimes and sins and blood she had committed, staining her. What did she do, to deserve these kindness?

Her trace is snapped off when a hand landed on her shoulder, make her jumped on her seat and quickly scooted away. Her amber eyes are met with pair of golden eyes that stared at her sternly. This guy, she thought since she didn't hear anything, he had left. So, he's still here, and listened to all of that? What is he, a ghost?

Seeing her so shocked only confirm something that Mink had suspected for quite some time now. But then he could brush that aside for now. There's one thing, that deemed more attention than that. " _...So, that's the reason why you want to left? Why you want to escape?_ " when seeing her tensed up, Mink already know the answer for that, so he didn't bother to wait for her to properly answer him. The man then decided to situate himself at the edge of the bed, sighs softly before turned to look at her. " _...If Aoba heard you right now, he probably will scold you for thinking such things._ " Noted how she looked confusedly at him, he continued. " _...i know that kind of person he is, and if he heard you wanted to escape for such reason, he won't accept it, and would drag you back despite any of your protests. Aoba is genuinely concerned, and he's also a rather stubborn person. So there's no way he'll let you wander off with your current condition. At this rate you only make him won't be able to step outside the house in peace._ "

At that, she shuts up immediately, and looked away, feel ashamed. Huffs silently, Mink reached out and pat her head gently, make her looked up at him again with a surprised look on her face. " _...I kind of understand, with the feeling of 'unworthy'. I was too, once, when he seeks to me, wanted to be with me despite of what kind of person I am._ " this time, it's Mink's golden eyes that looked afar, remembering those times again. But then he refocused, and then redirect them to the child's amber eyes that sometimes turned gold now it had some life in them. Yes, he understands, what she felt and why she did. He ever been in a similar position once. When Aoba came to him, for him. " _...I kept on pushing him away, and it ended up with him in a critical condition because of the anxiety from me distancing myself from him._ "

The girl simply silent at that, actually listened to him seriously which actually surprised him for a moment. She seemed lost in her thought for a moment before looking up at him, staring silently. " _....Judging how you're now... Does that mean it comes out to a good ending....?_ "

Mink couldn't help but blink his golden eyes in shock at how fast she came up with that conclusion. But he relaxed a moment later, and answered her properly. " _....Yes. Sometimes, that kind of issue still got the better of me, but, it gotten easier. Ah, no, he makes it easier._ " noticing the confused look on her face, he explained. " _...Forgiving myself of all wrongs that I did in the past, and welcomed back his warmth in my arms._ "

"....!!"

Seeing a stunned look on her face, for some reason Mink had the urge to fight back the smile on his face. Instead, the hand that is on her head ruffled gently. " _....It is overwhelming, but, it's not something that you supposed to run away from. It's not something that supposed to be scary, and you didn't need to be afraid anymore. Whether you felt you deserved it or not, the one that decide it is the one that gave it to you, wholeheartedly._ "

...!

When she heard that, she felt something inside her. Like, a snap. But, this kind of snap, feels relieving, as if letting go of her from something that always hold her back. Felt how her face and eyes grew hot, she ducked her head, prevent him from seeing her face right now. But, even through her trembling lips and shaky breath, she managed to carry out a question that she wants to say now.

" _...Is it.... Really okay, for me....? To accept it...? Despite who I am...?_ "

She could felt how that large, warm hand resumed his patting. The smell of cinnamon invaded her nostrils, somehow soothes her.

" _...Of course._ "

A soft gasp came from her as she inhales sharply. And finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of this man's arm gently embraced her while rubbing her back in soothing manner only make it worse. No matter what she did, it keep spilling out, felt powerless to stop them.

For a first time in her short, torturous two years of her life, her tears finally pouring out like a dam being broken down at her will, make her sobs uncontrollably as Mink keep soothing her without words, let her cry to her heart's content.

**.**

After she felt calmed down enough, Mink left her to get some lunch for them. Being bedridden, she couldn't do anything other than waiting patiently, didn't bother to run away again this time. She noticed though, when the man open the door and after seemed to talk with something, or someone, a pink bird flies inside the room, glides softly until it perched on the chair next to the bed. It rather odd for a bird, if she had to admit. Beside its beautiful pink feathers, the bird also had an eye patch and braids at the sides of his head, decorated with native accessories that even she recognized and beaded necklace. She didn't know why, but it feels like something is off with this one. She couldn't help the stare although she knew the bird looked grew slightly irritated by it. But the next thing is not something that she clearly expected to happen.

" _...What? Is this your first time seeing an Allmate?_ "

"?!!!"

_**THUD!** _

This marked the second time she fell of the bed, but this time, from literally jumping way too far.

**.**

"I'm home~"

Aoba sighs in relief as he stepped inside the house, kicking off his shoes as Ren paddled inside the house. He looked up when there's approaching footsteps towards him, a bright smile on his face when his sight is being greeted by Mink.

"Welcome home." The older man greeted as he caught Aoba in his arms, shared a soft, butterfly kiss together.

"How was your day, Mink?" The shorter man asked as he shrugged off his coat, which Mink took care of as he hangs it.

"....It's fine. She's not that difficult to deal with in the first place." He commented, barely tell him about the escape attempt, then turned to look at his younger lover, put aside that the fact Ren is went off to where the girl is. "....More importantly, Aoba, there's something I want to talk about."

"....Eh?"

**.**

" _-she can't hear?_ " Aoba blurted out, a disbelieve look on his face as he stared at the doctor in horror. They're at the clinic, went over to do a checkup on her. It's been more than a week, almost turned into two, so they decided that it won't hurt to do a brief checkup, just in case.

He seemed felt as bad, judging his sympathetic smile and the slight frown on his aging face. For the matter of her wounds and bruises she had healed up nicely, thanks for both Aoba and Mink look over her dotingly. However, her new disability is another different case. " _Only her left ear, although I didn't know if that's fortunate or not._ " he explained, showed the results he got from the girl's check up. " _The outside looks fine, but, the real problem is the inside. It damaged pretty heavily, probably from the wounds she had. And I'm afraid that if we undergo a surgery for her, doesn't matter now or later, then..._ " he paused, seemed didn't have a heart to continue when he looked at Aoba's face who's ready to pass out at any moment by now.

Mink instantly calmed him down, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly as he looked back at the doctor that also the one who took care of her when they first brought her. "..."

The doctor himself seemed to pity Aoba at this moment, so he knew the desperate question that swam inside those golden eyes, and offered a solution for the child that sat at the examine table, watching silently. " _Well, I have an alternative if you interested, although I barely can promise anything about it._ " When the blue haired one snapped his attention to him, he continued. " _We can install a hearing device for her, if you didn't mind, a simple one that won't pull to much strain to her current body, and for the ruptured ear, I could describe some medicine that might help. But, there might be few troubles and adjustment that had to be made for the device along the way, so this is actually a long shot one._ "

" _....It's alright, we'll take it then. Thank you._ " Mink agreed, watched as Aoba sighs in relief then looked back to where the girl is, sat on top of the table where she checked up earlier. They only shared a silent glance with each other, but it's more than enough. No words, are needed.

**.**

It feels weird, that's for sure.

She had to resist from take the device off and settled to hug Ren instead, another Allmate that she discovered at the same day as the day she met Huracan and knowing what an Allmate is. Her fingers buried to Ren's fluffy fur, the distraction to fight against her current strongest will.

" _Does it feel alright?_ " Aoba asked, worried, as he noticed her discomfort. She only nod her head slightly, but the hold she had around Ren turned tighter. So it didn't feel that good, huh? " _Sorry, but please bear with it for a few moments. I'll help you adjust it later._ "

She absolutely at lost as what he mean with that, but she still nodding nonetheless, felt that hand softly caressed her hair with so much care that make her felt a pang of pain in her chest and growing warmth inside her heart at the same time. She's in Aoba's hold as they walked up the hill that leads where the cottage is, Mink is walking at their side with bags of groceries in his hands, since they ran out. Huracan perched on his shoulder, sometimes glanced at where she is. Once inside, the parrot flew off Mink's shoulder to the nearest chair, let his owner went straight to the kitchen to set the things that they have bought. The blue haired man himself went to the living room, and carefully placed the girl on the couch. Ren is still in her hold, never at once she shows signs of letting him go anytime sooner. So she must be felt that uncomfortable with her new hearing device. But this circumstance is rather expected, he guess. " _Okay, just wait for a moment, okay?_ "

The girl only nods silently, slightly buried her face into Ren's dark fur as she waited, listened his footsteps grew fainter as he left. At first she thought that the reason why she couldn't hear anything with her left ear is because there are no sounds in the first place. But, to think that it got damaged from when she got herself into that fight before came across with both of them... She felt like she had done something too reckless even to her own destructive standard. She saw how Ren squirmed in her hold, looking up at her as his fluffy tail wag behind his back.

" _Are you alright? You've been spacing out for some time now._ " he noted out. She would never get over at how his heavy voice is a one hundred and eighty degree from his fluffy appearance. " _If you felt further problem with your new hearing device, it would be the best if you tell any of us immediately about it._ "

She could only shook her head at that, her little fingers still clutching around Ren's form. " _...It's not it._ " she assured him, her amber eyes then looked up at the fireplace before them. It hasn't being lit up yet, but somehow she still enjoyed watching the empty, burned out space, for a weird reason she herself barely could fathom. Her amber eyes imagined the fire that twinkled gently, softly caressing the air as it consumed the firewood underneath it. " _...Just slightly uncomfortable._ "

" _Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get used to it in due time._ " Ren said in robotic tone, his dark eyes looked up at her as his tail moved. At that, a small smile formed on her face, hugged him tighter as she still resisting on forcibly wretch the annoying device off her body. " _...Thank you, Ren._ "

" _The pleasure is mine._ " the Allmate replied, but then there's a pause that signalling her that he's a little troubled about something else. " _...I'm sorry for being rude, but, until now I still haven't know your name._ "

Pair of amber eyes blinked. Oh, about that. Is that what troubled him? " _...I don't have one._ " she replied, and if the Allmate had an ability to show his shock, he probably had done that right now. To be honest, she never remembered being named, assumed she had been abandoned on the spot and no one bothered to take her in. So living on without a name never bother her before.

Upon hearing dull voice of approaching footsteps, she turned to her left, a little surprised that the blue haired man is closer than she predicted from the sound alone. In his hands, there are equipment that she never bothered to know what they are and what for. And, from the looks of it, he had heard her conversation with Ren earlier. She just realized it now, but, this man is really too easy to read. He couldn't keep his emotions hidden behind his face, and even if he tried, the efforts are failing on him. If she had to be honest, he probably the only adult that is too easy to read for her.

(Just wait until she meets Clear)

" _...I'm fine, without a name._ " she spoke up suddenly, jolted him surprised as he snapped a bewildered look on her. She only stared back, her amber eyes blinking calmly that betrayed any emotion that she probably had. " _...I have lived, two years without owning a name. It never bothers me before, so, it's fine._ " she told him, then slightly tilted her head towards the equipment in Aoba's hands. " _...We can begin anytime you want._ "

Bites the bottom of his lips, Aoba had to fight a smile on his face as he didn't want her to see how sad it is for him. For not having a name, isn't that like having no identity at all? Of one self? And she said all of that without a slightest remorse or sorrow in her eyes, which make him even felt sadder for her. But then he sucked it up, and then began prepared himself to adjust her hearing device. " _We can begin right now._ " he told her, tried so hard to not show her his emotional side as he caressed her hair gently. " _The sooner, the better, after all._ "

She could only nod, actually felt a little guilty make him had that face. Maybe she shouldn't say that so bluntly in the first place, but she also had no idea at how to sugarcoat it. She never done that, and obviously not her field of experience. Besides no one bothered to sugarcoat anything to her before, so there's her excuse, for one.

As they worked on the hearing device, they failed to notice how Mink looked like he's deep in thought, watched from the kitchen as his golden eyes searching silently.

The faint sound of gears running together could be slowly heard as the hearing device is back to her ear again. Slowly it grew slightly louder before stopped, make her blinks as she wondered whether it's successful or not. Aoba decided to test it himself as he snapped his fingers next to her left ear, watched as she flinches from it. He then done the same to the other and relieved when he got similar reaction. " _Looks like we did it, somehow._ " Aoba declared, smiled sheepishly at her as she rubbed her ears gently. " _How they felt? Still uncomfortable?_ "

He watched as she frowned thoughtfully at that, comparing. " _....It's more bearable than before._ " she commented, her amber eyes watched as the blue haired man in front of her sighs in relief when he heard that. It looked like he just survived a death penalty to her.

" _Glad to hear that._ " he retorted, a bright smile on his face as his hazel eyes twinkled, reached out to pat her head gently. She noticed that she got this treatment often as lately, but she barely comment anything about it since it didn't bother her to that extent. In fact, she seemed to slowly get used to it, which she had no idea is a good sign or not. " _Well, maybe that will need maintenance once in a while, but, I hope you don't mind._ " he warned beforehand, grinned sheepishly at her because he had noted how that is not a pleasant experience to have. But she simply nodded, didn't looked that she minded in the slightest. It was then that they heard pair of footsteps went towards their way, looked up and noted that it's just Mink, returned with warm drinks. The larger man quietly sets the cups on the table before them, before situated himself at the empty spot at the girl's side. "...Successful, huh?" he spoke up, noted how lighten up Aoba's face is. The said man nodded, before he frowned at the next second.

"But, I don't think it would last pretty long... I still need to figure out how to make it stay that way."

The blue haired man let out a soft gasp as a large hand reached out towards him, gently took his hand and squeezed lightly, reassuring him. "...You'll figure it out someday." Mink told him, before brought his hand towards him to place a soft kiss on it. It never failed to make him melt every time, put him at ease with no time, and Aoba knew that Mink knows that too well by now. Although the heat burned his cheeks and he wanted to be annoyed by that fact, he still couldn't fight back the smile that creeping up on his lips. He really loves this man, so much. "...Right."

Pair of amber eyes simply watched them interacts silently, content on being the passive witness as she noted how Huracan looked amused, probably because they looked like they didn't realized that they are here, and Ren barely budge, simply wag his tail slightly. She had no idea of what are they talking about, but, she got a feeling that it's not something she should worried about, if the love struck expression on Aoba's face isn't a clear hint. However, she blinked in surprise when Mink directed his look towards her, make her wondered if they are in the middle of talking about her. (Well, partly, yes) But, when he simply staring at her, he couldn't help but felt restless. Not only he didn't say anything when he looked like he about to tell her something, but while his eyes seemed to search about something that isn't exist in the empty air between them, he also looked like he waited for her to speak up first. Which she did, for reasons she couldn't understand. " _...Is there something you need from me?_ "

" _...Yeah._ " Mink answered dully, and judging from the surprised look on Aoba's face, it's safe to say he also didn't expect that. " _...You said that no one named you before, nor you remembered if anyone did._ " he began, and seeing her nodded he continued. " _...Then, would you mind if we named you instead?_ "

That, she couldn't help but shook at. The shock wave stunned her to the core she even forgot to breathe for a moment. Her limbs felt limp and her tongue felt numb. She's a bit reluctant to admit it, but this is the first time she gapes like an utter idiot. She just can't help it, with what she just heard. Is he... for real? Is he serious about it? For a moment, she felt rather lightheaded. All, of this, feels rather surreal for her, to the point she even couldn't bring herself to believe it is reality. Did she still asleep? But she couldn't remember the last time she had this kind of dream. She only had nightmares, and on the rarest case that she could easily count with one hand, dreamless sleep. Looked up at those golden eyes, she took a sharp breath at how solid those orbs looked, showed how serious he is at the matter. Bites her lips, she struggled to calm herself down, and give a proper answer.

" _...I, don't mind._ "

"...!!"

Mink tilted his head, caught the sight of Aoba's overwhelming happy smile that make his own curled slightly into one. He then inclined his head towards the wavy haired girl that sat between them, one hand reached out and landed on her head gently, caressing softly.

" _Then, 'Aura', shall be your name from now on._ "

"!"

Hearing that, she felt something is stirring inside her. Invade to deep inside her heart and connected to something, that for some reason make her felt, full. Not physically or figuratively, but, it's kind of, emotionally. She breathed out the breath that she unconsciously hold, noticed how her body shuddered as she exhales silently. Her amber eyes blinked, fighting back another tears.

Since she had being under the care of these two, she experienced so many 'firsts'. So many realization, about herself that she never aware of before. And this time, she finally realized, that there's always an empty space, at the corner of her heart, that she always ignored to the point she barely remember it. It's 'identity', the sign that she is alive, and have a life. After the absence of it for so long, she finally regained it, engraved it to the deepest part of her. She is usually not a hoarder person, except for the time when she had to spare her food so it would last more than a week, but, this, is the only thing that she won't let go for the rest of her life.

" _...Sounds good to me._ " she retorted, a smile stretched gently on her lips as her amber eyes glowed softly, surprising both of them to see, and hear, so much emotions from her. For the past few weeks living together, they rarely found her this, open. Not that she hasn't done that before (the times where she cried and shocked are being counted). But, still, this is the first time, she showed this much, revealed this much. And both of them can't help, but grow soft towards her.

They spend the rest of the day calmly, with Mink recheck over her wounds and bruises while Aoba fixed the dinner. Well, it ended up half-decent though, appearance wise.

**.**

It barely reached ten days that the hearing device start to show its flaw. Once Aoba gets home, he worked on it immediately, felt bad when the gir- Aura, visibly flinch when he removed it from her ear, no matter how careful he is.

The wavy haired girl that they ended up adopted, is a smart girl, probably due to her life-or-death survival experience make her a lot more docile than most kids around her age. She's quiet, obedient, calm and neat. She's also a strong girl, proved that she's close to able roam freely without have to worry about the limits that her wounds and bruises gave her by now. But, she barely wander outside the cottage, passing time while walking around inside the house whilst rehabilitate herself. Her body gained weight as her muscle mass increased, filling in the space where the meat originally is; the sign that she had healed from her malnutrition problem. Both of them find out that she is originally a stoic one and her voice is truly a bit deep, not only because how little she interacts with other people but also because that's how she is in the first place. She said she barely remembered when she acts like a normal kid; hyper and full of energy, and that breaks Aoba's heart when she told him, more when she had a straight face as she did. But, her lack of facial expression didn't stop her from being a dedicated, and curious kid.

And without them realizing it, years passed by easily, and Aura is around five when it happened.

"Aura~"

The said wavy haired girl stopped from whatever she is doing, looked over her shoulder as she closed the novel she's reading right now. Her amber eyes blinked when she sees him had a ridiculous large grin stretched across his beautiful face. His hands are hidden behind his back, meaning that he's hiding the so-obvious-surprise there. But she didn't say anything about it, the child simply sat more comfortably on the couch, blinked once again with a flat look on her face. "...Yes, _Kaa-san_ (Mother)?"

Aoba had to still himself from startled when she called him that. It's had been a couple of years since the first time she did, and he still couldn't get used to it. But he had to say, he's slowly getting to it. So after cleared his throat, he resumed to whatever he's going to do earlier. "I have something for you~" he hummed, then took his hand from the hiding, let her see her surprise present. "Tada~"

"!"

Aura blinked in surprise at the thing that rested on her mother's palm. It's a single earring, looked like a simple brass earring but way too smaller compared to its usual gigantic size. With crafted brown wood covered the slim metal body, three large beads is the only colorful decoration it got. Deep maroon, light blue and white with grey marble linings. Aura recognized them almost right away. Coral, turquoise, and howlite beads. She looked up at Aoba, noted how he's pleased with her surprised expression. "Sorry for taking this long to make it, but here it is." he declared, gestured towards the earring. "Your new hearing device. Me and Grandma make it together, somehow, judging the circumstances at all. This also had coil program so it's rather convenient. Noiz helped about that part." the blue haired man explained, combed away the wavy locks near her left ear and removed the half damaged hearing device from her ear. Pair of hazel eyes couldn't help the flinch when he sees it; although the scar had healed up, the obvious leftover of it make his heart clench painfully at the sight. Sucks in a deep breath, Aoba decided to put that aside and started to make some adjustment from the connector for her ear, the reason why the device is still functional although half-assed. "Let see... Hm, here, here... and here..." he mumbled under his breath, then carefully put her new hearing device, or coil, to where it supposed to go to. Pulling away, Aoba gave it a pleased smile, then turned to look at Aura who looked like in the middle of her deep thoughts. "How is it? Good?"

Aura gave it some thoughts, before nodding. This is definitely way comfortable than her old one, although the new spots of the connector is something else but thankfully, it barely bother her that much. The place where her new wound still recovering is a little sensitive, and the earring is still big for her ear, but she'll manage. "....Thank you, Kaa-san."

A big smile that rose on his face almost hurt his cheek, but he's too delighted to care as he pulled her into a hug. "You're welcome." he retorted as he hugged her close, placed a kiss on her temple. They cuddle like that for a couple moments before Aoba broke the comfy silence. "You know, it's almost time for your father to come home. Want to help me make dinner?"

The child simply nodded, sighs quietly at the relief of she could hear her mother's voice clearly with two ears now. Her new hearing device really helped a lot. The wavy haired girl make a note to repay her mother properly, and thanked both her great-grandmother and her mother's hacker friend for this. But for now, she settled on help Aoba prepared dinner, a small smile rose on her face as her mother throw her a smile of his own as they prepared the soup.

Her earring coil hang snugly at her ear, the beads glint off as it caught the light.

**.**

_**Splash** _

A sigh heaved out as pair of hands wipe off the excess water. Pair of amber eyes stared back at its twin, long lashes blink the water off.

The seventeen year old Aura stared quietly at the reflection of her, hands rested on the edge of the sink. Her usual coat lay somewhere in her room, leaving her only with her white button up shirt and her usual high waist cargo pants. The top buttons are off, showing her sharp collarbone, and her sleeves are rolled up to her elbow, revealed the strong muscles that hide behind it. She had her wavy locks tied behind her head, completely revealing her face to her ears.

One hand reached out, gingerly brush at the part of her ear where it the palest. The remaining scar from 'that' incident almost disappear, but that's how it always is; almost. It never completely gone, prevent her from forgetting; the anger, the pain, and the fear stricken look on her mother's face.

"..."

Brushing that away, another hand joined in, fumbling with the area a little more before moved away, revealing how her earring coil already rested there. Now it fits her ear a lot compared to when she got it, just slightly lose.

Swiftly dried her wet hands and face, Aura finally fix the buttons that she left unbuttoned until now also her sleeves. As soon as she appeared presentable, she left the bathroom. Her long, slim fingers reached up to release her hair from the tie that holding it, let her dark brown-black wavy hair fall down. With a couple of her fingers effort, it's back to how it usually is.

As her wavy locks fall down, it slightly hide her ears, also her earring coil that reflect back the light that hit it one last time before the dark brown tresses blocked it, hiding it from view and leaving only the reassuring weight that being the only reminder that its there. And will always be until the moment Aura exhales her last breath.

**.**

**.**

**....It, truly, ended up longer than I expected it would be, but here ya go. Although the title did say that its about how Aura got her coil in the first place, half of it ended up explained how she met both of them in the first place lol**

**I did write this while resting out from the still ongoing fanfic, 'Our World', so I guess some things didn't make any sense at all, but believe me, I tried.**

**Well hope ya enjoyed it~ See ya on the next one~**


End file.
